Par Amour
by MoonyFull
Summary: Vous aimez les persos de kingdom hearts ? le Marvex vous fait pas peur ? venez donc !
1. Even

Plop ! me voila de retour après plusieurs années inactive haha. Bref, beaucoup de choses ont changées dans ma vie qui fait que je suis restée longtemps inactive niveau fiction, j'ai fais pas mal de temps en rp, mais là, une envie folle d'écrire m'est revenue, j'ai donc décider de revenir petit à petit !

Bref comme vous le savez : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire peu même vous paraitre déjà vue, j'ai surement dû m'en inspirer d'un vieux film, si ça vous dit quelque chose n'hésitez pas !

Pairing : Lauriam/Even (Vexen x Marluxia)

Dans un univers alternatif bien sûr. La ville est inventée même le nom est pourri m'en voulez pas XD

Chapitre 1 : Even.

Even, il y'a tellement à dire de lui. Il a toujours été bon élève, très studieux. Il est né dans un village nommé Dormville. Il a suivi un cursus scientifique ou il a été largement en avance sur les autres. Puis il a rencontré Victoire, sa femme alors qu'il avait vingt ans. Tout à été vite, ils se sont aimés, et Even à refait des études dans un autre cursus, le commerce, il a ouvert sa propre usine, pour sa femme, mais surtout pour ses deux enfants. Ses enfants sont nés lorsqu'il eu 25 ans. Sa femme, et ses deux enfants portaient un grand amour dans les peluches. Il a donc décider d'ouvrir une usine de jouets.

Even était joyeux, souriant, poli et courtois, il aimait la vie, il aimait sa femme, et ses deux enfants. Il avait néanmoins dû faire face à plusieurs choses désagréables, d'une, la crise qui affamait le village, il avait de l'argent certes, il avait aidé certaines personnes qui avaient des enfants mais il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, et donc il a dû faire face aussi aux ragots, et à la méchanceté du village. Certains ne lui en voulaient pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas non plus un superhéros.

Mais un jour, sa vie pris un tournant plus que suffisant pour changer un homme bon et doux en un homme aigri et égoïstement stupide. Even perdait ainsi sa femme et ses deux enfants bien aimés un an après leur naissance. Mais ce qui le changea ne fut pas l'accident en lui-même, mais le manque d'aide. Les pompiers avaient tardé mais aucun villageois présents – et qui regardaient la scène de la voiture en flamme – n'avaient daigné bouger leur petit doigt. Avec leur aide, il aurait pu sauver sa femme et son fils, il n'a pu sortir de la voiture un seul enfant avant que la voiture explose, mettant ainsi sa vie en miette… sa fille fut prise en charge un peu plus tard, et mourut des suites de ses blessures à l'hôpital. Ce jour funeste fût gravé dans sa mémoire… Le 24 décembre à 21h. Even détesta Noël à partir de ce jour. Rien ne pu lui rendre son sourire, il resta stoïque à tout signe de tentative d'affection, il repoussa certaines personnes, n'ouvrait plus sa porte. Son regard vert pétillant s'éteignait. Mais par amour pour sa femme et ses enfants, il continuait de faire tourner son entreprise.

Il devint bien égoïste, il priva ses employés de vacances de Noël les obligeant à rester au travail, puis au fil des années, les vacances furent rares. Il perdit une partie de son personnel, seul les plus vaillants et les plus fidèles restèrent.

Un jour, dans ses 30 ans, il se rendit compte que sa maison était dans un état lamentable, des papiers jonchaient le sol, les dossiers s'empilaient, il n'arrivait à rien. Il décida donc de poster une annonce en ville pour trouver un employé qui pourrai nettoyer tout et s'occuper de l'accueil, prendre les commandes et tout le reste. Sauf la compta bien entendu.

L'annonce ne trouva personne pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque. Il alla ouvrir sa porte et tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus profonds et des cheveux roses…. Il avait entendu parler de cette particularité depuis un accident de laboratoire vingt ans en arrière.

\- Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?

Even avait parler d'un ton sec et froid, il avait perdu même sa chaleur humaine.

-Mh… bonjour monsieur, je suis là pour l'annonce… enfin le travail.

La voix du garçon était douce mais audible, son sourire légèrement timide était aussi plus chaleureux que le visage blême d'Even. Le blond l'a regardé de haut une seconde puis l'a fait entrer.

\- Très bien, je veux juste te dire les tâches, il faut absolument tout ranger, trier, puis nettoyer la maison, on le fera à deux, y'a trop de conneries. Une fois tout ça fait, tu t'occuperas de l'accueil, les prises de commandes, tu auras un téléphone, et un bureau dans le salon. Ta paye ne sera pas un salaire de ministre et assied toi sur les vacances de noël. Je n'aime pas cette fête, je ne veux pas de « joyeux noël » niais aussi. Les vacances d'été, y'aura une semaine en juillet et une en août. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux partir maintenant.

Il s'est tourné vers le jeune homme d'un air légèrement narquois. Il était persuadé de le faire fuir…

\- Très bien ça me va. A quelle heure je dois être ici ?

Even à cligner des paupières puis a réfléchi un peu, ce gamin n'avait pas peur de tout ça … ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir pour huit heures le matin, tu auras une pause déjeuner entre midi et une heure et le soir c'est minimum dix huit heures. Si tu as du supp à faire tu dois rester.

Le garçon hocha la tête presque prestement.

\- Ça me va monsieur.

\- Quel est ton nom et ton âge ?

Le blond ne voulait pas prendre de risque d'embaucher un mineur et d'avoir des soucis avec la famille bien sûr.

\- Je m'appelle Lauriam et j'ai vingt ans monsieur.

\- Très bien, appelle moi Even, mais pas de surnoms débiles on n'est pas amis. Demain soit là à l'heure.

Even attrapa un contrat qu'il alla remplir rapidement puis lui tendit. Lauriam lui lâcha un sourire heureux puis fila comme le vent jusqu'à chez lui.

Le blond referma la porte sur lui, puis alla se reposer pour cette journée.


	2. Lauriam

Hey ! pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre je vous remercie ! je sais que les chapitres sont très courts, mais je fais de mon mieux, surtout que les deux premiers ne sont que des introductions parlant du minimal à connaitre de leurs histoires !

Comme toujours ils ne m'appartiennent pas ~

Chapitre 2 : Lauriam.

Lauriam est né dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de Dormville, sa famille à toujours été discrète. La mère de Lauriam souffrait d'une maladie des os, qui rongeait une bonne partie de la moelle de ses jambes, elle avait fini par perdre ses deux jambes alors que Lauriam n'étais qu'un enfant. Il avait toujours été débrouillard, et avait ainsi pris l'habitude d'aider sa mère dans les tâches quotidiennes, puis allait, avec leurs maigres économies faire le marché, tentant aussi de vendre leurs fleurs et leurs fruits. Malgré cela, la vie resta compliquée. Le père de Lauriam était mort d'une pneumonie alors que la petite sœur de Lauriam venait de venir au monde, elle n'aura jamais connu ce père qui avait toujours travaillé dur pour nourrir son doux foyer. Chaque jour, il manquait à sa famille.

Alors que les années passaient lentement, Lauriam avait recueilli avec sa mère d'autres enfants des rues, des enfants sans famille qui éraient sans but, il y'avait Roxas, un enfant d'un silence de plomb, qui souriait que très rarement, mais adorable. Roxas n'avait jamais parlé, il était muet depuis que Lauriam l'avait trouvé, il présentait des marques de coups. Puis ils ont recueilli Arlene, une jeune fille au caractère changeant que sa famille avait jetée dehors parce que son caractère avait vite fini par énerver ses parents. La mère de Lauriam avait réussi à trouver comment l'apaiser, elle n'obéissait qu'à sa nouvelle famille.

La famille Flower avait traversé de terribles épreuves, dont la famine à plusieurs reprises l'hiver, leurs récoltes ne tenant pas le froid. Alors, Lauriam avait trouver quelques heures de ménage à faire pour pouvoir avoir quelques économies de côté l'hiver. Dans son esprit, il se devait de trouver une solution, c'est ainsi, qu'il décida de trouver un emploi stable pour nourrir sa famille.

Lauriam avait fêté ses 20 ans quelques semaines avant, et bien entendu, il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau. Mais le jeune homme le savait, l'argent ne poussait pas dans les arbres.

Il sorti de sa maisonnette, seul héritage de leur défunt père, et sorti sur le marché en quête d'un emploi. Il s'arrêta à chaque stand demandant la même chose à chacun : s'ils avaient du travail. Malheureusement avec la crise économique, personne n'embauchait. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un homme le rattrapa, lui tendant un papier.

« Le manoir Frost, il cherche quelqu'un, il est fortuné et cherchera surement quelqu'un de confiance, je sais que tu es gentil et honnête Lauriam, ce boulot peu très bien te convenir… fait juste gaffe, il est très froid et radin… »

Le jeune homme sourit et lui prit le papier délicatement des mains pour le lire, son sourire s'étirant à l'annonce.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir penser à moi Guy. Je vais tenter ma chance !

Lauriam avec son papier en main, cherchait l'adresse indiquée sur le papier, il dû traverser toute la ville, sa maison était vraiment au fond du village… Une fois sorti de la ville, il se rendit dans un petit bois, c'est ici qu'il allait chercher son muguet en mai, Lauriam adorait les fleurs… Il y allait aussi pour les noix et les noisettes, puis les champignons, c'est dans ce bois que la famille tirait une bonne partie de leurs ressources. Le bois n'était pas bien grand, alors le jeune homme en sorti assez vite, une fois extirpé de ce joli coin de Paradis boisé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore tout un chemin en pente à monter pour atteindre le quartier riche… D'ailleurs, en mettant les pieds dans ce quartier, il se senti très mal à l'aise, tout était trop parfait, trop propre, trop riche… Même la tenue de Lauriam, qui était censé être la plus propre de son armoire faisait vraiment pitié. Il avait une petite chemise blanche, une veste par-dessus sans manches noire légèrement rongée par les mites et un pantalon rose foncé avec ses bottes marrons. Il n'avait rien de mieux. Mais c'est tout de même ainsi qu'il tenta sa chance, cherchant cette maison. Il monta une côte assez raide, puis tomba sur une petite maison de briques grises, élégante, mais surement la plus petite de toutes ici, le seul détail qui faisais qu'elle était dans les maisons riches étaient surement cette immense statue dans la cour, crachant des gerbes d'eau, surement plus potable que celle du robinet du jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Il contourna la statue représentant une femme portant un pot d'où coulait l'eau avec tranquillité. Lauriam s'approcha de la porte, un peu nerveux, puis pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer, arborant un sourire pour se préparer à se présenter.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut étonné de voir tout d'abord une paire d'yeux d'un vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mélange d'un vert acidulé à une expression de profonde peine. Puis la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus pour que l'homme ne soit totalement vu. Lauriam se senti vraiment petit à côté, il devait mesurer au moins un mètre soixante-dix voir un peu plus…

\- Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?

L'homme avait une voix sèche, et un regard dur, mais Lauriam tint le coup, déglutissant légèrement avant de répondre d'une voix claire et enjouée.

\- Mh… bonjour monsieur, je suis là pour l'annonce… enfin le travail.

Finalement Lauriam avait eu un peu ce côté nerveux qu'il n'aimait pas, et puis le regard insistant du grand blond sur sa chevelure rose n'arrangeais rien. Mais à sa grande surprise, il le fit entrer, lui expliquant toutes ces tâches… Tellement à faire et peu à gagner… Mais il était là pour bosser définitivement, sans avoir peur de ne pas toucher d'argent un mois sur deux. Il accepta alors le travail avec tous les désagréments que cela peut amener. Cette maison était dans un état de désordre que Lauriam aura grand plaisir à ranger.

Une fois les instructions données, les présentations faites, Lauriam attrapa son contrat tout heureux, regardant son nouveau patron. Il était un peu effrayant mais il n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Il devait commencer à huit heures, il devait donc partir bien avant pour faire toute la route, cela promettait d'être fatiguant, mais il était motivé ! Il rentra donc chez lui avec un grand sourire

Une fois chez lui, il alla voir sa mère qui était posée sur leur sofa miteux, puis lui annonça la nouvelle, elle en était vraiment très heureuse, tout comme le reste de la famille. Arlene resta tout de même légèrement inquiète à cause des rumeurs sur le côté égoïste de l'homme… Mais elle n'osa pas en parler avec lui, le laissant savourer son gain pour aujourd'hui, le regardant avec un léger sourire.


End file.
